Meet me at the Place we fell in Love
by Punctuationiscool
Summary: A major Phan love story. How it all came to be.
1. Goodbye

Goodbye.

Phils' mind flickered with thoughts. Why did everyone hate him? Why was he so stupid? No wonder he had no one, he was disgusting. There he sat on the bathroom toilet eyes full of tears. His pale hands quivering with inner pain. A sharp blade between his thumb, middle finger and forefinger. His whole body shaking, he pressed the sharp tip into the soft skin of his wrist. Blood pooled at the tip of the blade. The tears from his eyes poured out, not holding them anymore. He dropped the blade to the floor. And blood slowly dripped from his wrist to his elbow. He slid off the toilet on to the cold tile floor. His face pressed to the cold granite. That cut blending with the others. He let the thoughts that he had been holding back flow. His family, his problems, and the note scrawled on a paper.

_**Phil, **_

_**I have gone. I am not coming back.**_

_**I have come to my senses. **_

_** Goodbye, **_

_ Julia_

His Julia was gone. The only girl he ever let himself love. She was his everything. They had fallen in love in Paris. She was too perfect but she was gone. He tried to call her. She changed her number. As he lye there on the tile he wished she were back in his arms. She was probably in the arms of a real man. Not some freak. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Goodbye."


	2. Barefoot

_**A/N HEYGUYS! This chapter has mild swearing and it may be a bit confusing. I am a new writer and so it may sound jumpy. I am sorry :(.**_

_**if you are confused Leave a review and I will answer the questions in chapter three. **_

_** love, Punctuationiscool**_

Barefoot.

Phil woke up on the bathroom floor. He picked himself up off the floor and looked in the mirror. His white shirt had a rust brown colored stain on the side and his face was plastered with tear lines and slept. He had blackish circles under his eyes. He stripped his shirt off and put on his black sweater. He went to the pantry. Opened it. He wasn't hungry despite not eating for days.

He hung his head down and sat on the sofa. He just wanted her back. Back in his house, his life, and his heart. He opened his laptop. An email. He opened it. It was from someone he didn't know.

**To: Phil Lester**

**Subject: Die**

**Phil you should just kill yourself. You are a disgusting piece of shit. Nobody here likes you. You make us all sick. Stay away from us. Stupid sickening freak.**

**Love, The world. **

Who would send this? What did he do? He was so confused. It was probably a viewer from his secrets video. He checked the comments.

You are just begging for sympathy, aren't you faggot?

-Candygirl124

Stay off Youtube Loser.

-Rocknroll24

You disgust me, little emo boy.

-Harry134

There were so many comments. All terrible. He had left his email in the description if someone wanted to talk. Bad idea. He deleted his video. Why did he even make one? He thought it would give him relief. It didn't, it just added to his pain. People telling him things he already knew. He slammed his laptop closed. He lay on the sofa, balling his eyes out. He had enough of life. He had enough of being called names and being ripped to shreds inside. He went out of his apartment door leaving it unlocked. He walked up the metal escape stairs to the roof. He opened the door. He took a breath of the sweet London air. He stepped onto the ledge. His bear toes over the edge. He stared intently down at the pavement. He was content. He heard the door open. He didn't care. He closed his eyes, who would care about him jumping anyway? He heard a gasp.

"What are you doing?" the voice was cautious.

Phil yelled back, "Doing what everyone wants me to do, go away."

The stranger took a step. Phil heard it, the shoes scraping against the gravel.

" I don't want you to die" the voice shook. " Just come down from there we can talk."

Phil sobbed, "Why would you care about some stupid emo freak?"

The stranger took several steps. " Because I was you once, that kid who just wants someone to love him, to take him just for himself."

That caught his attention. Phil's crystal blue eyes peered at the stranger behind him. He was a tall boy with shiny brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes. He looked worried. He had a warm sweater wrapped around him. Phil noticed he had dropped a load of paper behind him. The boy put his hand up for Phil. Shaking, Phil took the boys hand. His eyes just commanded him to do whatever the stranger said. He stepped down. The stranger pulled him in for a hug. Phil was balling. "Thank you." He whispered in the boy's ear.

"My name is Dan" the boy said relieved, "and your welcome."


	3. You saved me

A/N HEYGUYS! Thank you for the sweet reviews. :D This is a filler chapter and as well it is short. I wil probably post later tonight with the next one :)

Happy reading! Love, Punctuationiscool

You saved me.

Dan and Phil sat on the pavement, backs against the icy bricks. Phil pulled his knees to his chest and cried, as Dan wrapped his arms around him. Dan held onto him, surrounding him in a sea of comfort. Phil looked up at Dan, straight in the eyes and let the words escape. Dan's brown eyes kept on Phil's. I made him feel weird, but in a good way.

Dan finally spoke, " People love you, believe it or not."

"Thank you Dan." Phil whispered again feeling so much gratitude. "You saved me, my only life you saved." Tears rolled down both of their cheeks letting out an array of emotions.

"Why did you even come upstairs?" Phil said after several minutes.

Dan looked over his shoulder at the pile of papers on the rooftop. "I come up here to get away and write my thoughts down, I saved your life in the process." Dan smiled slightly.

" I am actually glad." Phil smiled at him. Forgetting the pain in his arm and in his heart.

4 months later.

Phil and Dan had moved into a house together, and their relationship became strong. Stronger than any relationship Phil ever had, except Julia. Phil made a new Youtube account and uploaded more videos and became more confident. He had a fanbase. He had people who depended on him. He showed himself in the videos and people accepted it. He was happy. He and Dan did everything together. Dan introduced Phil to some more friends and youtubers, that also became his friends. Dan was his best friend in the whole world. Dan never mentioned that day he found Phil standing barefoot on the ledge. Not to any one, they didn't even talk about it. Phil was glad. He was glad he had friends, a life, and especially Dan.


	4. Phan

A/N HEYGUYS! Sorry for taking so long to update. Happy reading.

Phan.

Phil opened his eyes slowly. He woke up with warm sun on his face. A light sound of piano in his ears. The music making him smile. Dan was practicing piano. He got out of bed and put his glasses on, breathing in the scent of brewing coffee. He poured himself a cup, Listening intently.

He walked to Dan room and pushed the door quietly open. He leaned against the doorframe. He watched as Dan's hands gracefully flowed over the keys. Dan only in his short sweats, eyes closed, looked angelic. The light coming from the side of him lit up his face with warm light.

Phil bit his lip. Phil smiled and sipped his coffee, unnoticed. Dan opened his eyes and jumped.

"Phil! You scared the hell out of me!" he said mid laugh.

Phil's smile grew wider. " I'm sorry, I just love the piano."

"I need coffee." Dan grabbed shirt from the closet. He made his way out the door, Phil behind him. Phil grabbed his laptop and set it on his lap. Dan wandered in to the living room also pulling up his laptop. They sat there for a while browsing the Internet and replying to fans. Phil glanced up at Dan and smiled. " I have to shower," he said getting up and stripping his shirt off he threw it onto the floor and walked to the bathroom. Phil heard the shower start and he laughed a little.

He picked up Dan's shirt and threw it in the bin. He made himself some toast and sat back down. Then something spiked his interest. It was the sweet scent of strawberry body wash, his. He smiled wider this time and shook his head slightly. He knew Dan liked it. He scrolled through tumblr and saw a picture with his name tagged. Dan's too. He looked at the picture. It was he and Dan with whiskers rawring. He smiled. But then he noticed the print in the corner of the picture.

"PHAN! :D", What did that mean? He was confused. He pulled up Google images and printed in the word. About a hundred pictures of him and Dan popped up. Most had hearts and smileys all over them. He was still confused. He went to Wikipedia and found what it was. People wanted him and Dan together? He spent about twenty minutes reading up on it. Until Dan opened the bathroom door, letting the steam escape. In only a towel from the waist down. His chest glimmering in the light. He made like he was editing a video. "Didn't make it far in your editing, hey Phil."

Phil blushed slightly. "I got distracted." Said Phil.

"With what?" Dan turned his head slightly crooked. Like a confused puppy. Phil smiled widely. Dan stood there cutely. " Nothing in particular."

Dan shrugged it off and went to his room, Phil on the other hand didn't. Phil was falling in love and all his viewers knew it.


	5. Confessions

A/N HEYGUYS! Thanks for the amazing reviews. Makes my heart feel Happy. THIS CHAPTER SUCKS SO BAD.

Happy Reading! -Punctuationiscool

Confessions.

Dan and Phil. Phil and Dan. The thoughts swirled through Phil's mind. Lying on his back looking up at the roof. He couldn't sleep. Every time he would try, Dan would pop in his head. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Dan lye just one wall away. He thought a bout Dan and what he was thinking maybe about him. He thought about Dan's face and the smell of his cologne. He smiled.

He heard his phone vibrate. Dan.

'Phil, you awake?'

'Yes Dan.'

'Can't sleep.'

' Me neither'

' Well then get your little ass onto the couch and lets play Call of Duty and have some tea'

Phil blushed widely. Phil smiled he got up and wandered out to the kitchen. Dan was already putting on a pot of tea. He was only wearing one of Phil's shirts. Phil smiled.

"Hi"

"Hi"

They made their tea in silence. It wasn't awkward just peacefully quiet. They sat on the couch. Dan set the game up. He turned to Phil, looked him straight in the eyes. "Let's do it" along with a nod. Phil nodded back than turned to the TV to hide his smile. They played in silence other than Dan cussing when he died and their back and fourth comments once and a while. After two hours of gaming Phil paused and turned to Dan. He didn't know if it was being awake for so long or he was just feeling confident, but he was telling Dan. Right now.

"What the hell?" Dan turned, "what are you doing?"

Phil took a breath. " I have something to tell you"

Phil looked at his lap. "What is it?" Dan whispered. By the look on his face he could see Phil's nervousness. He was concerned. " I love you" Phil peered up. Dan showed no emotion.

Phil continued. " Dan I have loved you since that moment you grabbed my hand and pulled me from that ledge. You didn't even know me you knew nothing about me, but you saved me. That takes guts. Just everything about you completes me. You make my heart feel full " He was shaking. Dan looked into Phil's blue eyes. He stood up and walked into his room. The door closed, locked. Phil was so confused. He felt his eyes rim with water. Phil turned the Xbox and living room light off.

He walked to his bedroom, a sharp pain in his stomach.

He put in his headphones. He couldn't help but wonder what Dan was thinking. Maybe he just needed some time. Maybe He just needed to make sure of his feelings.

He couldn't help but let the old remnants of sadness creep into his thoughts.

He put his head in his pillow. For the first time since he met Dan, he cried himself sleep.


	6. Gone

Chapter 6: Gone

Phil steps out of the shower. Tear stained cheeks no longer red, His crystal blue eyes clear. He stares at himself in the mirror. His ebony hair falls in front of his pale face and he swipes it away. He can do this. He can handle it. He brushes his pearly teeth and wraps a towel around his waist. He walks to his bedroom in silence. Pulls on a plain shirt and his black jeans. A pair of miss-matched socks on his feet, he shuffles to Dan's room. He needs to tell him he's sorry. He needs to tell him to forget about what he said.

Phil takes a deep breath knocks on the door.

"Dan?" Phil breathes out. " Dan?" a little louder.

He pushes the Door open with a creak. He peeks his head around the door.

No Dan. The bed is perfectly made. Most of he stuff is in a bag or in a pile. Dan's laptop is gone along with Dan. He calls out around the apartment. He checks the kitchen, livingroom and bathroom. He runs out into the livingroom and drops to his knees. He lets the tears fall freely. He feels his hammering against his chest. He curls himself up, pulls his knees to his chest. He lets the feelings all out. The anger. The fear. The relief. He lets everything pour out. Suddenly he hears a knock on his door. He runs to the door and throws it open. Peej.

"PJ? What are you doing here?"

"Are you okay Phil?"

"I'm fine. Just tell me you've heard from Dan."

PJ says nothing just wraps his arms around Phil a note. Phil scans his eyes over Dan's messy but smooth cursive. It reads:

**Hey Peej,**

**I'm going to stay with my mum in reading.**

**Tell Phil I'm sorry.**

**Love, Dan.**

Phil sits down when he is done. He is light headed but relieved Dan is okay. He breathes out a single word as he looks up at PJ. "Why?"

* * *

A/N Sorry it took so long. I have no motivation. Not feeling to good again :( And if you read this please review. Even one word like "yes" if you liked it and "no" if you didn't. Its simple.


	7. I'm fine

**A/N *Shuffles out* *looks down at feet* Hey guys, um sorry about the long, long wait um sorry um sorry :) I love you if you'll still love me?**

**Sorry again. Plz REveiw PLZ Plz REview. I love you all. anddd i'll be saying thanks at the end of next chapter fro my fav reveiws. **

**Happy Reading!**

A sound.

My eyes open quickly.

My heart speeds up. Could it be Dan?

Would he ever come back? Or what if it's a robber?

I put on my glasses and grab my lamp by the bottom, pull the shade off and unplugging it.

Now, I have a weapon. I reach down with one hand and open the door. I slide along the wall and pause before the kitchen entrance. The doors open and I hear noises from inside. Clanging and banging.

My heart bangs against my chest and I jump into the kitchen, at full ready to hit someone.

Its my mom. She's cleaning my house at 8:30 am.

"MOOOOOMMM" I relax "What are you doing here?!"

"Phillip, that is no way to treat a lamp."

She takes the lamp from me and sets it on the newly clean table. I guess she's been here a while. I look around and the kitchen's clean and smells fresh. I breathe out trying to relax.

"Mom, why are you here?"

"I am worried about you Phil. Chris says you haven't been sleeping and Pj says you look sick. I haven't seen you at my house in ages. So I took the liberty to come."

"You talked to my friends?!"

"I told you I was worried"

"Thanks for cleaning up mom, but I'm fine" I sigh.

"No Phil you're not. You haven't been okay since Dan left. I liked him"

Well, mom that's over. Sorry."

She looked at mea with sad eyes. She grabbed her keys and shook them.

"Do you want to go for breakfast?" I smile and nod. I change and we drive to some weird restaurant.

I head up in the lift to my apartment, After a long, long day with my mom. I feel sad and sick. I unlock the door. I kick my shoes off and walk to the kitchen, opening the fridge. Empty. Then I realized I haven't done anything in a few weeks. No new videos, any new tweets, any anything. Only sadness and self harm.

Something important is happening soon. I walk over to the calendar. It's still on last month. I flip it over to this month. I graze my finger along the calendar finding the date. I find it. Move my finger to the next day. Shit. It's the party Dan and I had been planning. Well, people already RVSP'd so, it's happening, Thank god mom cleaned the kitchen and living room and practically everything else. I have to go out and get some food.

Chips check. Pop, check. Beer, check, Cups, check. More snacks, check. I push open the door to our apartment with my back. I set the four bags down on the table in the lobby and check my mail. I shove the pile over mail under my arm and grab my groceries. I kick the button to the lift and it dings. I clamber in and ride up. It dings again and I unlock my door. Put my groceries away and start opening mail.

Bill. Bill. Flyer. Bill. I slide all the garbage into the trash. I turn to go shower. Then I notice by the door another letter. I must have dropped it. I pick it up and read the front. It says the address and stuff but no return address. Must be a personal letter. I sit on the couch open it.

**It reads:**

**Dear Phil,**

**How are you?**

Then I realize it's from Dan. It's handwritten. I can tell his writing. My heart beats faster than ever.

**I've been okay this past month and had a lot to think about think I love you back. You probably hate me for leaving you the way I did but I needed time, okay? I'm sorry. I want to see you at least one more time before you can hate me forever. Meet me at the place we fell in love. At four thirty tomorrow. I love you. **

**Love, Dan. **


End file.
